Venganza Apasionada
by nohebelenrmz
Summary: Situada en el regreso de Emily en la segunda temporada, Emily esta de vuelta siendo la soltera mas deseada y de la que todos hablan, ahora que rompió con Daniel y evidentemente logro superarlo, pero Emily no vino sola pies con ella viejos aliados y enemigos regresan y un misterioso hombre de su pasado tendrá el poder de hacerla triunfar en su misión o hacerla fracasar.A/E


vistante Inesperado

Lentamente sus ojos pestañean con pesadez, un poco desorientada por el sueño Emily se enfoca en un ruido bajo ubicándose rápidamente intuyendo que provenía de la planta baja. Cogiendo la pistola que guardaba siempre en el armario cerca de la cama cargo el arma apuntando lista para dispararle al intruso que se paseaba en su planta baja

Al bajar las escaleras aun descalza y de forma sigilosa Emily cruzo rápidamente hacia la cocina de donde provenían ruidos alarmantes, quedándose de piedra al ver a la figura irritablemente familiar de Aiden de espaldas a ella jugando con lo que se suponía que debía ser un desayuno

\- venga ya... Solo es un desayuno no es veneno - dijo la voz ronca de Aiden aun sin girarse con un aire totalmente seguro y arrogante que la hizo gruñir, avanzo hacia el en un dos por tres y le apunto con el arma en la cabeza en tornando los ojos con gran molestia

-¿ qué haces aquí? - exigió sin reparos en tornando un dedo sobre el gatillo lista para presionarlo a menor señal de burla o queja

\- ya te lo dije, solo te estoy haciendo el desayuno... ¿ huevos fritos o revueltos? - ignorando totalmente su mal genio se dio la vuelta mirándola con una sonrisa descarada en sus labios haciendo que Emily retrocediera aun molesta por su intromisión constante

\- no te rindes ¿ verdad?- ella le dedico una mirada mortal antes de sentarse ante la mesa donde el rápidamente dejo una pila de panqueques recién hechos listos para ser devorados

\- me he rendido antes- musitó Aiden con desden para si mismo logrando que Emily sacudiera la cabeza con brusquedad para buscar sus ojos, topándose con una muralla de dolor mas que evidente que logro estremecerla

\- no te quiero cerca - sentenció ella de golpe antes de coger uno de los panqueques, Aiden soltó una pequeña risa causándole molestia a Emily quien le interrogó con la mirada a lo cual divertido alzo las manos en señal de rendición

\- has confesado que me quieres... - Emily maldijo por lo bajo buscando el arma que había dejado sobre la mesa olvidada

\- no te quiero... Espera si te quiero pero muerto - replicó ella enérgicamente pero nada de lo que hiciera lograría quitarle a Aiden la gran sonrisa lobuna de satisfacción que llevaba en su rostro, lo cual la incomodo por sobremanera

\- si, tu me quieres... Quererme muerto o lejos es un principio, yo no me quejo...pero tu tienes que terminar tu desayuno- habló Aiden con una calma que le resulto envidiable y aterradora al mismo tiempo

Sin atreverse a mirarlo Emily se centró en su desayuno

\- deja de acosarme Aiden, la próxima vez no seré tan amable como las otras veces... Tengo un arma y no dudaré en usarla además puedo patéarte el trasero cuando quiera - Emily le advirtió tras un instante de silencio

Pero Aiden no parecía ni asombrado ni intimidado, es más podría apostar que estaba satisfecho y hasta fascinado por sus palabras

-¿ qué es tan gracioso?- exigió irritada por su conducta

\- tengo algo que te encarará... Es sobre victoria - ella parpadeo incrédula y luego su expresión se volvió sombría

-¿ qué puedes tener tú? Además ¡te pedí que te alejaras... Que no te metas en mis asuntos !- Emily casi gruñó con molestia ante el atrevimiento cínico e irracional del ingles frente a ella

-¿ quieres saber o no?- ofreció el con indiferencia ante su irritación , es más podría jurar que le encantaba verle molesta

-¿ qué tienes? - preguntó tras pensárselo bien, mientras mas información tuviese de victoria mejor seria la estocada contra ella

Aiden abrió su chaqueta sacando de un bolsillo interno un sobre amarillo que dejo caer sobre la mesa ante sus curiosos ojos, Emily lo miro sin entender y luego volvió su mirada a Aiden quien le dedico una sonrisa coqueta a lo que volvió su atención al sobre

-¿ qué es? - exigió sin mirarlo, sabia que estaba riendo como un lobo que sabia que tenia a su presa entre sus garras ... Emily no quería estar entre sus garras, no otea vez, no lo permitiría

\- abrelo .. Y verás- instó el ingles inclinándose sobre la mesa apoyándose en sus codos atento a la reacción de Emily, quien tras dudar abrió el misterioso sobre adentrando una mano en el sacando lo que allí con recelo se ocultaba de ella y seguramente del mundo

Sus ojos marrones estudiaron el documento y las fotos abriéndose de par par en par al comprender el significado de lo que había entre sus manos

-¿ cómo es...? ¿ cómo conseguiste esto? - pidió alzándose de la silla sin soltar los documentos

\- ¿ importa realmente? ... Quieres destruir a la arpía y te traigo un aperitivo en su contra ¿y tu solo te preocupas por el cómo lo conseguí?¿ qué acaso te asusta pensar que tuve que seducir a una monja para lograrlo ? Descuida Amanda... Soy solo tuyo - Aiden habló con diversión y arrogancia pero ella no se molesto esta vez, solo podía pensar en lo que haría con la información en sus manos


End file.
